Si Killua yang Malang
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Eliza minta tolong pada Killua untuk ke warung. dan kesialan ternyata telah tersusun untuk Killua. Saat pulang ke mansion, ternyata...Langsung baca aja! Time: 3 tahun setelah Chimera Ants. Berdasarkan pengalaman Author. One-shot!


**Note: **Berdasarkan pengalaman Author, baru malam Kamis, tanggal 29 May 2013 lalu. Tapi, memang pengalaman yang berkesan hebat! XD

WARNING : Berdasarkan pengalaman Author, maybe OOC-ness, gak masuk akal dan macam-macam lagi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Ini sekitar 3 tahun setelah Chimera Ants Arc.

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Si Killua yang Malang

* * *

Di mansion Keluarga Nostrade, Killua, Gon dan Leorio telah menemani Kurapika dalam kerjanya. Hari ini Gon lelah sekali dan langsung tertidur di tempat yang tidak diketahui teman-temannya. Meninggalkan hanya Killua, Leorio dan Basho untuk menjaga si anak Nostrade, Neon. Kurapika dan Senritsu ada tugas untuk menemani sang ayah, Light.

~Pukul 08:30 PM~

"Gon! Dimana kamu?" Eliza mencari-cari Gon ke seluruh ruangan mansion yang besar itu tetapi tak kunjung mendapatkan orang yang dicari.

"Eliza, Gon sedang tidur pulas sekali dan entah dimana." Killua mendekat dengan tangan di dalam kantong celananya.

"Ah, Killua-kun! Tolong ini!" Eliza memberi duit kepada Killua.

"Untuk apa ini?" Killua bertanya sambil memasang muka bingung.

"Neon-sama terkena sariawan! Tolong belikan vitamin C di warung terdekat!" Eliza menjelaskan walau tidak panjang lebar.

"Eh…WOI! Gimana sih? Orang kaya bisa sariawan!" Killua berkata setengah berteriak.

"Udah! Cepat situ!" Eliza langsung mendorong Killua sampai ke pintu dan melambai kepada-nya .

* * *

"Huh! Ternyata si anak Nostrade itu bisa kena sariawan! Kok belinya ke warung?! Bukan ke rumah sakit aja gitu!" Killua mmengeluh selama di perjalanan dan saat sampai "Antrinya panjang amat!" Killua berteriak melihat antri yang panjang.

"Maklum! Sekarang sedang musim sariawan!" salah satu pembeli yang paling dekat dengan Killua berkata.

"Eliza! Kau berhutang besar padaku!" Killua mengepal tangannya dengan satu persimpang di dahinya. "Sebentar! Emang ada musim sariawan?!" Killua berteriak.

~Sejam Kemudian(?)~

"Akhirnya giliranku!" Killua lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Maaf ding! Vitamin C-nya habis!" penjualnya pun menutup warung-nya.

"Eh!" Killua berteriak. "Tolong buka! Setidaknya satu bungkus saja!" Killua mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Ah! Emang ada empat bungkus lagi!" si penjual keluar dan melempar 4 bungkus Vitamin C itu.

"YATTA!" Killua berteriak kegirangan saat menangkap 4 bungkus itu.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Killua berteriak dan ingin membuka pagar besar itu tetapi pagarnya tak kunjung dapat dibuka. Killua hanya memcoba semua cara tetapi tidak berhasil. " Apakah ini balasannya untukku?!" Killua hampir menangis dalam amarah.

"Dikunci ya?" kata seorang pengemudi yang sedang lewat tanpa berhenti.

"Kunci?" Killua melirik ke kunci mahal pagar mansion itu. "TEGANYA KALIAN MENGUNCI AKU!" Killua berteriak penuh amarah yang hendak dilampiaskan. "ELIZA! ELIZA! ELIZA!" Killua berteriak memanggil-manggil Eliza yang mungkin dapat mendengarnya dan menunggu dia kembali di depan pintu.

Lama tak di jawab, Killua bersedia memanjat pagar yang sangat tinggi itu dan tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan di hadapinya karena satu-satunya di dalam pikirannya adalah '_Selama masuk! Aku senang!' ._

"Ah! Killua! Dikunci ya?" Eliza bertanya di dalam alat penerima suara untuk mengetahui tamu.

"Aku sama sekali soal semua itu!" Killua memasang muka _dumbfound_ khas dirinya. "Iya! Dan sekarang BUKA!" Killua berteriak ke alat itu.

Basho keluar memegang kunci pagar sedangkan Leorio di belakang tertawa melihat Killua, langsung Killua berteriak, "Ossan! Kau tertawa! Aku panjat ini pagar sialan!" . Mendengar kata-kata Killua, langsung Leorio berlari ke dalam mansion lagi.

~Kemudian~

"Akhirnya! Sudah di dalam!" Killua menghela nafas.

"Killua-kun!" Eliza mendekat setengah berlari.

"Ini! Sekarang kau berhutang 100 kotak Chocorobokun!" Killua melampiaskan sebagian amarahnya.

"Hmm? Killua ada apa?" Gon tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana. (A/N: Peri atau apa ya?)

"Ok duduk semua di ruang tamu! AKu jelaskan semuaaanya!" Killua tersenyum sinis penuh benci.

"Kami kembali!" Kurapika masuk kedalam dengan Senritsu, mereka dipulangkan terlebih dahulu dan sayangnya mereka pulang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Killua berteriak melampiaskan amarah yang dipendam sejak sejam lalu, mulai Eliza minta tolong sampai sekarang. Killua menjelaskan semua dengan detail sekali, Kurapika, Gon, dan Senritsu yang tidak paham apa yang terjadi hanya sweatdrop ria.

Setelah selesai berceramah (*coret) bercerita, Killua langsung meminta 100 kotak Chocorobokun-nya. Eliza tentunya takut dengan Killua yang sedang di puncak amarah, langsung menelepon pabrik Chocorobokun untuk pemesanan.

Jadi hasilnya, Killua malang atau tidak? "Kesabaran berbuah nikmat!" Gon tersenyum kepada teman baiknya.

"Diamlah kau, Gon!" Killua berkata sambil dengan lahap memakan Chocorobokun dengan nikmat.

~End~

* * *

Author : Gimana? Di sini Eliza sebagai peran ibu saya sedangkan Killua peran saya dan Leorio adik saya. Aduh memang hari itu jam delapan malam!


End file.
